Broken Beauty
by Vamp Doll
Summary: All the boys want her, but only Draco can have her. She's sweet, powerful, vicious, and beautiful. But there are skeletons hidden in her closet, and the door is about to be opened. Some secrets can't be hidden forever. Please Comment.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so I hope I'm doing this right. The content of this story is pretty damn mature lmao. I've been wanting to do a Potter fic for ever. This one is centered around a character I created and Draco. Her name is Michelle, and she is from the United States. She and Draco are in the same year. She has been gaining more and more attention since her first year. Now, she's becoming the most talked about person in the school, next to Potter. This fic features book 5 and on.**

Fifth year already…wow! I can't believe I have two more years left! It seems like it was just yesterday when I started at Hogwarts. Wow! It seems like it was just yesterday when I figured out I was a witch. Odd things happened to the muggles who made me mad in muggle school. The girl disappearing is definitely one of the most awesome things I made happen. Hey! She deserved it stupid little bitch. Ah, and the day I realized I could go places just by thinking really hard about going there. I call it orbing. Yeah, I know I stole it from a television show about witches, but it was a great name for what I do. I do pretty much the same thing, just different color and less animated. The thing is, all of the other witches and wizards can't do it. Actually, I do a lot of things they can't do. I'm like a new breed or witch it seems. I'm like the most powerful person in the wizarding world, they just don't know it yet.

Well, it looks like I've got everything ready. Now I've just got to orb from here, in Alabama, to London. It has been what feels like forever since I've seen everyone. It's going to be one crazy reunion at platform nine and three quarters. Gosh! I miss Fred and George so much! I've secretly been best best best friends with them since my first year, but only a few people know about it. A pure blooded Slytherin can't be friends with blood traitors they say. Oh, if they only knew! Oh, the things I get away with. And then there's Draco, my boyfriend. I have missed him so much! I didn't spend the summer with him, and I wish I did. This has been the worse summer of my life, and I've got the scars to prove it. At least I've got the power to cover them up. Oh shit! I need to leave before I miss the train.

Oh shit! Train don't leave without me! "Hey! Wait for me!" I called out to the wizard about to shut the door of the train. "Ah, Miss Michelle. Late again I see. Come on now, you better go find a seat," he said to me as I hurried onto the train. It shouldn't be that hard to find somewhere to sit, all I have to do is look for those gorgeous blue eyes and very blonde hair. Not it, not it, not it…..hmm where could they be? Ah there they are! Okay, why is the compartment full?! I guess I'll just have to open the door and find out. "Hey…." I said as the compartment got quiet. The quiet you get when you walk into a room and you know people where just talking about you. Draco and everyone just sits there and looks at me like I'm nothing, and now I can feel the tears forming in my eyes and violently pushing their way out. I just decide to take the best route I can take, slam the door and run to an empty compartment or one close to it.

I find a compartment with two quiet little first years who I bribed, more like threatened, into allowing me to finish the ride with them. I told them not to talk to me, not to look at me, and not to tell anyone about anything they see. I wasn't acting like my more evil Slytherin self, I was acting like my pissed off, upset self. If I wasn't left alone, my bad side would come out, and I know no one would want to experience that. For the rest of the ride they sat their and acted like I wasn't even there while I sat there and cried my eyes out. Why is he treating me like this? What did I do? I just don't understand. Why is this happening? "Miss I know you told us not to bother you but…" I heard as a small finger poked me on the shoulder as I was curled up in a ball crying, "…but we are there." I decided to look up at her and flash a faint smile. "Thank you. And remember not a word to anyone…if you know what's good for you" I gave them a serious, evil look as I walked out the door.

I stepped off the train, purse in hand, dreading the crowd waiting to go inside the school. I, once again, saw Draco in a carriage going to the school. I saw him flash me an anxious look, but I just rolled my eyes and looked the other way. I just got into the next empty carriage and the next thing I know I'm surrounded by Gryffindors, the Slytherins' mortal enemy. "Excu…" "Hey Michelle!" I heard two familiar voices say in unison. Pretty much all my sadness faded away. "Hey Fred and George! Oh, hey Angelina. Hi Lee." They waved back in reply.

"you know you shouldn't be talking to me! Gosh! What would my fellow Slytherins think?!" I said cheekily. We all laughed together, and I gave both Fred and George a big hug. "Damn! I've missed ya'll!" "We missed you too!" Fred and George said, once again, in unison. Twin telepathy. "How was your summer?" George asked. "I can't talk about it right now. Meet me later?" My voice was breaking, so I knew they could tell something wasn't right. "Is everything okay?" Fred asked caringly. I shook my head as a single tear broke out and danced down my cheek. Everyone in the carriage stared at me with worry in their eyes. They knew something must be terribly wrong if I was crying. "We're here," Lee interrupted as we pulled up to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

I hesitantly got out of the carriage to walk in. I stood back a bit to let Fred, George, Lee, and Angelina walk in before me, to protect my rep. out carriage was, pretty much, the last one to arrive, so unless someone saved you a seat, you didn't have one. I hoped that would be the case with me; I hoped I didn't have one. Well, I guess it's time to find out, because I'm already at the entrance to the Great Hall.

I took a deep breath and made my grand entrance. Everyone turned to look at the sound of my Jimmy Choos on the stone floor. Mouths dropped with one look at me. Damn! Do I look that different?! Well, I guess you can say I have changed. my face has changed over the summer, for sure, since I've dropped all my "baby fat". my cheekbones are more defined, and I changed my dark red hair to a light brown with hints of blonde. I'm extremely fit now. Yeah, I'm pretty much smokin' hot; I can totally see why they are staring. Oh, you've got to love my sarcasm!

The Slytherin table, looks like nothing has changed there. Pansy fucking Parkinson is still her stupid bitch self. She better stay the fuck away from my boyfriend because he don't want her ugly ass! And there's Crabbe a and Goyle, still their dumbass selves I see. Yeah, it appears nothing has changed. Stress that word appears. It looks like my wish didn't come true neither. Draco saved me a seat, but that doesn't mean I have to sit in it. I'll just sit in the huge empty spot saved for the first years. After he treated me, like I'm going to sit with him. HA! And there Draco goes looking at me again! Oh! I know he ain't comin' over here!

"Baby, what are you doing?" Draco came up and asked as he put his hand on my lower back and rubbed it caringly with his thumb. "What am doing!? What the fuck do you think I'm doing!? You know what! Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! You think everything is all good with us?! After you pretended I didn't exist on the train!? You haven't seen me all summer, and you treat me like that!? Tears started to pour out of my face like a raging waterfall. You haven't even attempted to call me! I needed you, and you didn't even call me! How could you!? You ignored my calls, my pleas for you to call me! Why!? Draco why!? "Michelle, I'm so sorry! I was mad. I was mad because you didn't want to spend the summer with me. You wanted to spend it with him…" Draco said as he grabbed my hand and looked me in my eyes. With the mention of him, I lost it.

"Michelle what is wrong?" Draco questioned when he saw me breaking down in front of his eyes. "It's him. It's all about him. I can't believe I was so dumb enough to trust him. Me being away for months and him alone. I thought he loved me Draco, but he didn't he just loved to screw me. I risked my relationship with you for a little fix when you and I were away from each other over the summer. Draco I love you. I love you so much. I don't want to hurt you. I know I shouldn't have been with him. Why did you even let me? Why?" Draco was astonished. With the words "I love you," he let a tear fall down his cheek. I have never felt so loved but so ashamed of myself at the same time. "I love you too Michelle. I love you so much. I am so sorry; I shouldn't have let you go so easily. Will you ever forgive me?" Draco said as he caressed my cheek. "Of course I will forgive you, but I will never forgive him." With this Draco asked, "What did he do to you Michelle?" there was an angry look on his face with this question.

"I kind of know how you feel now Draco." He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Draco questioned. "I walked in the room and found him fucking one of my best friends. Yeah, two knives in the back at one time. I never felt more betrayed in my life. I felt my world falling apart. I lost Logan, I lost Melanie, and I thought I lost you. I didn't want to go on, so I tried to kill myself. When I saw all life fading away, Kimberly walked in and found me. She had me taken to the hospital, and they saved my life. I am so thankful for Kim, she's probably my best girl friend in the whole wide world! I…if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." My face was stained with tears, and Draco was at a loss of words. He just took me and held me in his arms for what felt like forever. He didn't have to say anything; I could hear it in his heart. "Come, lets go take our seats. Unless you want to sit here for a bit," Draco said, finally releasing his heavenly grip. I shook my head, and we got up and walked to our seats before the sorting of the first years began.


	3. Chapter 3

Just when Draco and I took our seats at the Slytherin table, the first years walked in to be sorted. Draco drew all my attention away from anything but himself when he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me to his side. In this side-to-side hug, he turned and passionately kissed me. Then, he whispered in my ear, "I love you Michelle." I looked at him and smiled then I whispered to him, "I love you too Draco." We were lost in our own world where it was only us and nobody else. When we finally came back to reality, the sorting was over and the feast was about to begin. Does that show you how much we love each other?

Right when the food appeared on the table, the room came alive. Everyone started talking about everything under the sun. They talked about their summer holiday, their new things, how they don't believe Potter, they even talked about me. The room was just buzzing with gossip. I decided to peek in on some of the conversations about myself. The guys were saying how hot I look, some of the girls were saying how pretty I am, and other girls were just hatin' on me! I may not be an attention whore, but it is pretty nice to be, almost, the center of attention. It was getting hot in the room, so I decided to take my hoodie off. At that moment I felt all the eyes in that room on me.

I was wearing low-cut designer jeans with a semi-short black lace tank and my Jimmy Choo heels; I don't have to wear the uniforms like everyone else. Oh yea, I got a few tattoos over the summer too! I got stardust (a cluster of little stars) on my right wrist and a tribal on my lower back. I guess tats aren't something wizards and witches are used to seeing. Draco grabbed my wrist and said, "What the bloody hell is that!?" I smiled at him really big. "It's a tattoo!" "You finally got one," Draco said. "Umm hmm! I have wanted on forever! Maria's boyfriend Phil went with me. He has a bunch of them! He talked me through it; it was great! Totally worth the pain!" Pansy gave me a dirty look and rolled her eyes. "Got a problem Parkinson? Cause you know, I have no problem solving it." She and I had an intense stare down before she said, "No, no problem at all." Ha! That cowardly bitch. "Good, cause I really don't feel like talking my way out of detention for magically beating your ass. Word of advice Parkinson…Watch your back bitch…" Yeah, she looks really scared now. Draco whispered in my ear, "It's our first day back. Can't you wait until tomorrow to start getting into fights with Pansy? Because I haven't seen you all summer, and I think you need to save all your energy for me." He gave me that sexy look and raised his eyebrows a few times. Damn! It's taking all I can do to not throw his ass on this table and fuck the shit out of him right now. I bit my lip and then whispered back, "Oh don't worry, I've been saving my energy for you for weeks. And tonight you are all mine."

The anticipation was killing me. I decided to text to take my mind off of what would soon happen with Draco after we were dismissed from the Great Hall. I totally ignored Dumbledore's speech and the speech from the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That bitch is creepy; she is wearing pink from head to toe and don't get me started on her voice. I had no idea what anyone was saying, really. All I heard was just the buzzing of voices. Whatever that Umbitch…I mean Umbridge lady was saying really got everyone stirring. Finally, Dumbledore let us out ,and my adrenaline started pumping. Draco got up and grabbed my hand to help me up. "See you in a few minutes?" he said as he kissed me gently on the lips. "A few minutes?! What do you mean a few minutes?" He could tell I was growing anxious. "Don't worry it shouldn't take too long. I forgot to tell you I am a prefect this year. I have to show the first years down to our common room. As soon as I get done I will come to OUR room," he said as he gave me that mischievous smirk I love so much. "Okay, I will be waiting…very impatiently." He laughed, kissed me, and walked away to leave me to walk to the common room on my own.

The dungeons were as I remembered, cool and dim. I walked to the entrance of the common room slowly, hoping to take up some time. My plan didn't work. I walked through the common room fast, avoiding all the hellos from my fellow housemates. I got into my dorm and shut the door. My stuff was already in there; all I had to do was summon Draco's stuff, no biggie. It is nice to have my own room, unlike everyone else. Draco and I can have plenty of private time undisturbed. I have had my own room since my first day here. I guess I have it because of the fact that I don't get along with most of the girls in my house. Well, and my past encounters with my female classmates in muggle school. I definitely should say that it's best for everyone that I have my own dorm. Definitely.

As I was unpacking a few of my things, for something to do, there was a knock on my door. I, without getting up and looking out the door, saw who it was. I saw Draco standing there with the same anxious look that I knew was on my face. I opened the door up for him and ,as soon as he got in, sealed the room using some of my special powers. We both smiled at each other as he walked forward. He grabbed my hair and jerked my head back to look into his eyes. Then, without a word being spoken, he started kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I pushed him off of me and pulled his shirt off effortlessly. I ran my had down his chest and started kissing him again. His hand lifted my top up and we broke our connection so he could take it off. Then, he threw me on the bed and took his pants off. He made his way onto the bed and crawled over to me. He pulled my pants off of me while I threw my bra off. Both of our bodies were responding to this magic both of us haven't felt for months. When the last pieces of clothes came off, my body started shivering with anticipation. "Are you okay baby?" Draco purred into my ear. "Yeah, I've just been waiting for this for a long time," I whispered to him. "I have been too," he said as he and I finally became one again. All of the breathing, moaning, and screaming blended together as the hours went on. Then, it all became an amazing blur.

I woke up the next morning in Draco's arms. I finally felt like I had my life back. Then, I realized classes start today. Uggh! Draco woke up and sleepily said, "What's wrong beautiful?" Oh snap! Did I just say that aloud? "Oh, sorry I woke you…I just remembered classes start today." He laughed at me and then said, "Don't worry about waking me, and classes aren't that bad." "They are for me! It's just too easy for me! I get bored!" We both laughed, and he kissed me of my forehead. "Well, we can get all of our classes together. You can sit by me, and we will talk when you are so bored. Since you are so smart I know you can manage to make that happen," Draco said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh shut it. You are just jealous!" "I know I am so jealous of you cause you are so pretty and smart and you have the sexiest boyfriend in the world," Draco said with a smile. "Ohhh! You and Granger would be the best of friends!" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. Draco and I both laughed. "You are so funny. That's one of the million reasons why I love you," Draco said as he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him and then kissed me. "You know, we really should get ready. Wouldn't want to be late for breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day!" Draco laughed at me. "What!? It is!" Draco walked over to my purse, grabbed my wand from it, and tossed it at me. "Well get ready then! Hurry up Michelle! You don't want to be late!" he said with a laugh as he went over to get his things to get ready.

Authors note:

Hello readers!

I hope everyone is understanding the story so far. I hope everyone likes it. Some reviews would be nice so I know how everyone thinks of it. The first three chapters have been for you to get to, sort of, know Michelle and her relationship with Draco. The next few chapters are going to get into the mystery that is Michelle. The story is going to start to dive into her past, the good side and the dark side. You are really going to start to know things about her that Draco and the other characters don't know. Will he find out some of them? Will he be left in the dark?


	4. Chapter 4

The first week back at Hogwarts went fast. It was finally Friday ,and Draco and I were going to finally get to spend some really good quality time together. We were walking back to the common room after our last class and he asked, "So, what do you want to do this weekend baby?" Besides you?… "Ummm gosh! I don't know…Wanna sneak out or something?" He laughed at me and then said, "It's not exactly sneaking out when you know you won't get caught and you just orb places without anybody knowing." Why does he always have to burst my bubble? "Fine! Sneaking out it is! Tomorrow. Tonight wanna go to our "secret place"?" Our "secret place" is on top of the astronomy tower. We snuck up there in third year to be alone. We've been numerous times since then. It's so romantic. It was the first place where he told me he loved me. "Yeah, sure. We can talk about things, catch up, make love, fuck, whatever you want to do," Draco said and ended with a smug grin. He knew he had me. "Yeah, lets definitely go there."

At midnight we left the Slytherin dorms for the astronomy tower. I finally get to spend some undisturbed quality time with him. I have so many things I want to talk about. The bitter end with Logan and Melanie, the fire, the death….. "What's on your mind?" Draco said as we arrived at the top of the tower, me deep in thought. "Of all the things I have to tell you!" He laughed and then replied, "Well we have all night, get to telling me these things you talk about." He laughed again, not even looking disappointed that the night of wild sex he had planned fading away.

"Okay so you know about the whole thing about Logan and Melanie. Don't talk cuz once I get going with this I'm not going to want to stop! Okay now. Well you see you don't know what I did after I found them. Well, of course, I stormed out in a panic, but, then, I did get my revenge.

"A few days later, after I had gotten better, Kimberly and me went out to a club with some of our other friends. And of course THEY were there. Now you know me, and you know I never let someone stab me in the back and do nothing about it. I walk up to them acting like nothing has happened. Then, I got my seductive powers on. I sat in his lap and kissed him. Then, the sound of horrible pain. Coming from him of course. Mel grabbed my hair and pulled me off of him. Called me a few names ya de ya de ya da! Then she slapped me. Oh it was so on then.

"I put the pain on her. Kimberly looked shocked. I guess it was because I had my hand held like I was choking Mel, lovely colorful streams of black light were coming out of my hand, and she was in horrible pain. Then I took my free hand to Logan. I decided to throw them both against a wall. 'See what happens when you fuck me over!?' I said to them. Then I left."

Draco sat there laughing. "Lovely isn't it? Me inflicting pain on stupid little muggles." He broke his laughter and said, "Yes, its awesome. No one messes with my baby." "That's right! Okay now that's not all. You are going to love ,and maybe even hate, this story.

"Okay so there's these guys I was hanging out with one night. They were supposed to be like Kelly's boyfriend's friends' friends. We were all partying at Kelly's boyfriend's place, and everybody left to go get food. Only people that were left there was me and those two guys. They started acting really weird towards me, and I started to get a little concerned." Now my phone is ringing. "Who is calling you so late at night?" Draco asked me. "It's Kimberly." I answered the phone. "Hey Kim, is everything okay?" "Michelle! You have go get here right now! Phil, Dave, and Ken is fighting with Logan, Johnny, and Adam! They won't stop! I'm scared someone is going to get hurt!" Kim frantically answered from the other end. "Okay Kimberly calm down! I will be there in a second!" Draco looked really confused. "I guess we will have to continue this some other time baby. I gotta go handle something. I'm not sure when I will be back. Just go back to the room and get some rest. I'll see you when I get all this worked out. I love you." I gave him a quick but passionate kiss and disappeared from his sight.

When I arrived at my destination, there was a brawl going on ,and no one cared who got hurt. **"STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW!" **my voice boomed out being amplified by my wand. They all stopped to cover their ears. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but whatever it is it's going to stop NOW! Even though I have a feeling my name was somewhere in this. Logan you stupid bastard, Johnny, Adam, get your fucking asses out of here right now. Logan you and your backstabbing little friends leave my friends alone! If I ever see or hear of anything like this happening again….well you remember what happened before." Logan cringed in pain and he and his friends left.

I looked at all of my loyal friends staring at me and felt a strong sense of compassion for all of them. "Thank ya'll! I love all of you so much!" They all smiled as I walked around to hug all of them. If it wasn't for them I don't know where I'd be. Speaking of friends, when I get back to Hogwarts, I need to go visit Fred and George. I've got to see how their future joke shop products are coming along. I wonder if they've got all the kinks worked out in them little candies of theirs.

**Note from Me the author:**

_**For anyone who reads this, sorry for taking so long on finishing chapter 4. I've had a lot on my plate lately. My father recently and unexpectedly passed away. I never thought I'd have to go to my dad's funeral at the age of 17. All I have to say to everyone out there is love your parents, you never know when they will be taken away from you. I, also, just finished my school year up. I hope to start getting the story going this summer because I have no idea if I will have time next school year. Woo hoo I'm a senior now! **__**'09!**_


	5. Chapter 5

When I got back to the school I set out on my mission to sneak some time in with my best wizard buddies in the whole wide world, Fred and George. All I've gotta do is get in their heads, which isn't hard for me to do. Just have to plant my invitation to meet me in their heads and they will be wherever I tell them to meet me. "Psst, Fred…George meet me where we always meet." (We always meet in this room on the seventh floor. I discovered it in my first year when I needed a place to practice gymnastics. It seems to become whatever kind of room I need it to be, so it always comes in handy.)

Ten minutes later and I'm sitting in the room with Fred and George chatting away. I tell them all about the stuff with Logan and Melanie, and the death, and the fire. They tell me about their development of their snack boxes. All of the things I said gave them numerous emotions: shock, anger, happiness, more shock, and fear. All the things they told me made me laugh my ass off. No doubt they haven't changed over the summer holidays, but the change in me was obvious. It was like there was a new me; a newer, more mature, stronger me.

"So, did the fire fool them?" George asked after I finished mostly all of my story. "Of course…they are muggles. Besides, it is a totally credible story. Isn't it? It would appear as an accident to you wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say it would," Fred said, "but did they find them?" I laughed. "No…well they found the ashes of what used to be them. The fire destroyed everything. The inside of the house was nothing but ash by the time the muggle fire fighters got the fire out. Like I said…I made sure that everything added up and nothing looked suspicious."

"Wow! I can't believe that you had to go through all of that shit during your holiday!" George said. "Yeah, it's hard to believe little ole' me could go through all through that, but remember…I'm one tough little bitch." Fred, George, and I all busted out in laughter.

"Well, I guess I should get off to bed. It's three o' clock in the morning. Sorry again for waking ya'll up." After some more "don't worry about it's" and "no we wanted to's" I headed down to the dungeons to the Slytherin dorms.

The walk back to the Slytherin room was quiet and long. I was too tired to just orb myself there. And when the sleep deprivation starts getting to me, my mind starts playing tricks on me making me think I've already done something that I haven't. I fell asleep on the lovely lawn of Hogwarts my third year, thinking I was already in my bed. In situations like these, I always remember to pinch myself to make sure I'm where I should be.

I finally stumbled into my dorm to find Draco peacefully sleeping in our bed. (Yes, I have my own dorm that I share with Draco. Using magic to get my way is so fun!) I quietly changed and climbed into bed. My lack of sleep caused me to fall asleep instantly.

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I looked all around my room to find myself alone with no smoke in sight. The smell started getting stronger; I ran to the door to try to escape to safety. The door was locked. "Open the door! This isn't funny! If this is a joke then, the joke is over. Someone let me out!" All of a sudden I smell it. The undeniable smell of burning human flesh.

I turn around to go get my wand so I can break the door down. Coming towards me were two charred bodies. Two charred familiar bodies. It was them. It was Nathan and Rob. I tried to scream, but nothing would come out.

"Feels pretty scary being helpless don't it?" Nathan's charred corpse asked. I started to cry. "Watching your friend die, wondering if you were next," Rob's voice whispered. I finally got some words out, "You raped me you sick bastard! While he waited to be next!" Nathan's voice mocked mine.

"You sat our bodies on fire, and told them it was a drunken accident," Nathan said. "And now you stupid witch, we are going to burn you just like your ancestors!" Rob laughed.

"NO! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP SOMEBODY HELP!" They laughed, and as they inched closer fire started to surround me. "HELP ME!" I cried. "HELP! HELP! HELP! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! DON'T KILL ME!" "BABY WAKE UP!" a disembodied voice called out.

I darted up from the bed to see Draco fearfully staring at me. He quickly pulled me into a hug and started rubbing my back. I was still crying. "It's okay. It was just a dream. No one is trying to kill you. It's okay Michelle, I'm here," he sweetly said to me as he rocked me in his arms.

I have to tell Severus. I have to let him know. I have to let him know that I killed two people with my magic. I have to turn myself in so this will end. It's not like I did it for no reason. I was defending myself. "Are you okay?" Draco said pulling me back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I need to go talk to Professor Snape." Draco gave me a questioning look. He knew that most of the time when I have to go talk to Severus whatever I have to tell him is very important. That is not only because he's the Slytherin head of house, but because he's my guardian.

"Wha…" Draco started to say, but I cut him off. "Don't worry about what is going on. I will tell you later." I kissed Draco on the cheek, magically changed clothes, and ran out the door.

I don't know what is about to happen to me, but I can't take the dreams anymore. Severus has to know and I know he will tell Dumbledore. Just them knowing the truth will shut my conscience up, I just know it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was five thirty in the morning, and I was wide awake. Haunted by my past, I was about to confess the truth to the person who possibly held my future in his hands. There I was sitting in the office of Severus Snape ready to convey the truth of that night I found out what my powers made me capable of.

"Well Michelle, what makes you find the need to awake me at five thirty on a Saturday morning? It better be something important," Severus said as he sat down in the chair beside mine.

"Hey watch that attitude mister! I'm supposed to be your like your favoritest person that you have guardianship over like ever!"

"You are the only child that I have guardianship over. And you know I don't like to be awoken early for nonsense," he replied

"Exactly! That's why you love me so much! And this isn't nonsense trust me! This may take a while so just sit down, shut up, and listen."

"Okay the whole thing that happened this summer with those two muggles…the story I told you…it wasn't exactly true…You see what happened was I got left alone with them. They were drunk and they started acting weird. Next thing I know I'm on the floor with one of them on top of me with his hands making their way up my skirt. Panties come off and that nasty mother fucker makes his way in. I'm screaming for help ,and they are laughing and making arrangements for the other one to be next. I keep screaming and begging him to stop, but he wouldn't. I start feeling this fire building up inside of me and feeling myself changing into her…the other side of me.

"I look him in his pathetic little eyes and laugh. The fire inside of me bursts out, and next thing you know he's lying dead on the floor looking like he'd just been hit by the killing curse. The other one starts screaming and it becomes obvious that he knows his friend is dead. He comes charging at me, knife in hand, but he is no match for my power. A black light erupts out of my hands killing him.

"I know that I have to make it look like an accident, so I turn the gas on their oven on. I walk outside, get a safe distance from the house, and throw a fireball at it. The house erupts in flames, and what happens after that…well you know the rest."

We both sat there for a moment in dead silence until a smile broke out across his face. "I knew you had it in you," he said in a smile, "I knew that you were going to be the most powerful person in possibly all of time."

"But what about the dead muggles?" He patted me on my back and then said, "Professor Dumbledore and I thought it was something like that. We could tell your story wasn't true. Don't worry everything is going to be fine. We've handled the situation, and it has been concluded that the deaths wasn't your fault. Your conscience can rest now knowing that you've confessed the truth. If the nightmares continue, just let me know ,and I will rid you of them."

To say the less, I was relieved. Everything was going to be okay, and I can rest easy now. Now, just to tell Draco that I had the guts to kill someone, or at least my other side did. Well, she is still me. Just the side that I don't show the outside world…the side that no one wants to see.

By the time I left Severus's office it was time for breakfast, so I decided to head for the Great Hall. Draco was already sitting at the Slytherin table waiting for me. He still had that confused look on his face, so I think I should just go ahead and rid him of it and tell him.

"Hey baby watsup?" He looked at me and smiled at the sound of my voice. "What took you so long?" he asked. "Well…I did have to tell an entire story…it was pretty long ya know…and after breakfast…you get to hear it."

When I finished eating my bacon and toast, I headed back down to the room to get my purse and hoodie. I told Draco to meet me out in the courtyard when he finished eating. I put on my red PCD hoodie, grabbed my Louie bag, turned my cell phone on, put it in my purse, and headed to the courtyard.

It was a typical Saturday morning. My fellow students were scattered all about the school, and the courtyard was no exception. Draco and I need not worry because everyone knows to stay away when he and I are alone.

Draco was standing right where I told him to anticipating to hear the story that was drawing so much attention. When I reached him I automatically started telling the story for the third time this morning.

"…so yeah I killed some muggles and burned their bodies…I bet your dad is going to love me so much now! Pureblood power bitches! Ha, ha!"

"Ha, ha. Yeah he probably will. And you're okay right? All the things you've been through in just a few months…" Draco replied.

"Yeah, I'm much better now," I said as I pulled him closer to me, "..now that I'm with you." Then, I kissed him.

**A note from me the author:**

_**Note that Michelle has met Lucius and Narcissa before. Michelle spent the summer with the Malfoys the summer after third year. She also went to the Quidditch World Cup with them. Both Lucius and Narcissa like Michelle ,and the fact that she is a pureblood is always a plus. Michelle has come to find out that Lucius and Narcissa hope Draco and she will one day get married. Michelle likes Draco's parents, and she isn't bothered by the fact that Lucius is a Death Eater. Even though she doesn't support most of the work of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. **_

_**I hope everyone likes it so far…Reviews would be nice…**_

_**Will sing for reviews!! Ha ha!**_


	7. Chapter 7

…**and now begins chapter 7. Note that the first two paragraphs are just an update of what has been going on in the past month. Things were too boring to go into detail. Enjoy!**

_It has been a month since I spoke the truth about me killing the two muggles, and I couldn't be happier. I've been nightmare free, doing good in all my classes, not dreading the O.W.L.s, and having amazing sex with Draco. Yes, all seems good in my world, except the fact that that Umbridge lady is totally fucking Defense Against the Dark Arts up! Not to mention she's creating these stupid rules that I, of course, get to break._

_The ass kissing has been extremely high these past few weeks, but don't worry I'm not the one doing it. She's been willing to grant almost any wish I have. I had this idea for a winter dance on the day before we leave for the Christmas holidays (I loved the Yule Ball last year), and she and Dumbledore said I can throw it. Everyone deserves a little bit of freedom I think. Did I mention that the teachers have no say in what goes on at the dance. _

I was on my way to the Great Hall to announce that dance that I has planned to have before the winter holidays, and I must say that I haven't been this nervous to go into the Great Hall since my first day at Hogwarts……..

_Flashback:__…and now I'm standing here in this school for witches and wizards waiting to be sorted into my house. I hope I get in the same house as that cute boy Draco Malfoy. That would be so cool! I can't believe that I'm standing here with all of these kids that are like me. I'm not weird after all. Oh great! Now we are going in that big room with all of the older kids. Oh no! Oh no! Oh my gosh! That hat talks! waits Okay, Draco got in Slytherin…I wonder if I will get in here. Oh gosh! She's calling me up there now! Breathe Michelle! Breathe! "Amazing! Oh yes! Such a smart girl! Very brave..definitely daring, loyal, very creative, cunning, and ambitious…but Oh! What's this? Ha, ha! This changes everything! Let's make your ancestors proud…Slytherin!!_

Needless to say I was terrified. I don't know if everyone is going to like the idea or hate it. Not to mention the fact that I was going to perform for everyone at the dance, and I was about to let them all know it. They were all going to see why I leave school some days to go home to the states. Well, at least one part of it.

As I entered the doors to the Great Hall everyone turned around and stared, nothing out of the ordinary. I was wearing a dress that I designed. It was pale green, short in the front and longer in the back, and it had a train of beautiful flowing fabric.

I walked up to the platform where the teachers sit, the train of my dress flowing behind me. No one looked too shocked because I wear dresses all the time, but this one was a bit more…diva-ish. As I reached the platform, professor Dumbledore stood up and made everyone quiet down. He told everyone I had an announcement to make. There's no turning back now, this is it.

"Good evening everyone. As professor Dumbledore said I have an announcement to make. So here it goes…Inspired by last year's Yule Ball, I have decided to have a winter dance/party the day before we all leave for the holidays.

"The dress will be semi-formal. So, that means girls wear dresses and boys wear a nice outfit…you don't have to wear dress robes. This isn't going to be all uptight like the Yule Ball. It's going to be fun! The teachers cannot interfere in the activities, unless a fight, riot, or something that endangers lives breaks out. (Everyone cheers at this) You can dance however you like, talk however you like, and pretty much do whatever you like.

"In addition to the dance there will be a performance by….Me! As all of you know I am a Diva in the WWE so I wrestle, but I also sing sometimes. I've already explained multiple times what a WWE Diva is…so don't make me do it again. You all are going to get to see a side of me that you've never seen before. It's going to be very fun!

"Well, that's pretty much all I have to say. The two month wait is going to suck! Get ready ya'll because my parties kick ass!" And with a stir of anger from Umbridge and a held back laugh from the other teachers my speech was done! All of my fellow students were standing up cheering and clapping and chanting my name. So as of right now, my dance/party is a hit!

As I walked to my place at the Slytherin table I was getting high fives from everyone I passed. When I sat down I was being pelted by questions by all of the people that hung out with Draco and me.

"Hey! Hey! Give my girlfriend some space here people!" Draco said to everyone, "You will all have time to ask her questions later! Let her eat!" Draco looked at me and smiled, knowing that was earning him points for later. I whispered in his ear, "Thank you baby," and kissed him on his cheek.

Later on that night after supper Draco were alone in our room doing homework and talking about random things. All of a sudden Draco randomly says, "So, I bet you miss all that wrestling stuff since you have to miss it this year because of O.W.L.s. (I nodded) Are you going to practice so you won't get rusty on your moves and all that stuff? (I nodded again) Wanna wrestle me?"

I looked at him in question. He smiled and raised his eyebrows a few times. "Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked in a sexy, low voice. "Are you sure you can handle me?" he purred.

**Author's note:**

**Yes…so this story seems to be turning into a Harry Potter/WWE fanfic. But don't worry for ya'll out there who don't watch WWE…Michelle's wrestling career doesn't really appear much in this fic…will it on my sixth year's fic later on?? I'm not too sure yet…cuz that's the future! For those of you who are wondering how Michelle can wrestle at such a young age…she can change her appearance and look older. By the way the reason why, if you haven't figured it out yet, Michelle announces the dance so early is so people will have time to figure out what they are going to wear. Oh, and about that whole scene at the end…what happens? I will leave that to your imagination ; )! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to keep ya waiting. This fic has been neglected because of my Twilight ones, but I finally decided to work on it! So here goes chapter 8! I've been getting some complaints and some misunderstandings from some people. I have no idea what Mary Sue means…but whatever if you don't like it don't read it??? To those who like it but are having problems with the dialogue…I'm fixing that….doing it right from now on. I'll try to make chapters longer. By the way, Michelle is powerful enough to use muggle technology within the grounds of Hogwarts. If anyone ever doesn't understand anything review it and tell me, I'll post it up!….Enjoy!!!**

On a rainy Monday afternoon, in double potions, I sat there with my face in my right hand and a quill in my left. I was bored to the point of thinking about jumping out a window just to get out of class….The thing was…there were no windows in the fucking room! So, I just sat there sketching away.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered after looking over and seeing my paper. "Sketching random things. I'm bored…." He looked at me like I was insane, "Yes…I know that! Why aren't you taking notes?" I laughed and pointed to my mp3 player, which also functioned as a voice recorder, hidden from Professor Snape's view. Draco rolled his eyes; he hated how I used muggle technology so much.

"…And now I want all of you to attempt to make this. It is due at the end of class; put it in a vial with a cork and put it on my desk," I caught Professor Snape, ending his lecture. "Finally!" I whispered and stopped the recording.

I got my things out and started to prepare the potion. I went by what the book said, and I ended up being the first person to finish. I bottled it, corked it, and took it up to Professor Snape's desk. I got an E for the assignment.

"You are dismissed," Professor Snape said to me after he graded my assignment. I gave a proud smile to everyone in the class as I went back to my desk to pack up my things. A Slytherin has to take pride in her good work doesn't she?

"See you back in the common room," I said to Draco, picking up my stuff and walking out of the room. I suppressed my laugh until I got out of the room, and when I closed the door I let it out very loudly.

"What's so funny?" I heard two familiar voices ask in unison. A huge smile exploded on my face, "Oh just the fact that I'm smarter than everyone, and they are jealous!" We all shared a laugh. "What are you two doing down here in your free period?"

"Well, we were, actually, trying to find a way to get you out of class," George whispered. "Ha, ha! It kinda worked, even though the two of you didn't actually have anything to do with it. I'm out of class, though!" It would, normally, not be safe for us to be hanging out together right in the middle of the hall, but I had us covered.

"How has your day been?" Fred asked as we walked up to our secret meeting spot. "Uggh! So boring! You have no idea how many times I wanted to jump out a window today!" Both Fred and George laughed at me; I didn't think it was funny, so I punched them both on their arm.

"Ow!" they said in unison. I stuck my tongue out at them, "That's what you both get for laughing!" We arrived at the room, and the doors opened as we walked in.

"You know Michelle, I am very excited about this party you are putting on before we leave for the holidays," Fred said taking a seat in his chair.

"I'm glad you like the idea. It's going to be a kick ass party! We need some fun up in this place! Uggh! I'm starting to hate the color pink!" I replied.

Fred and George laughed.

"I mean come on! There's so many other colors out there lady! My favorite color is purple, but you don't see me wearing it from head to toe every single day!" I fake gagged myself.

"Well, what I find funny is your little boyfriend is bending over and kissing her ass every chance he gets," Fred smiled.

"Well, you don't see me doing that, now do you?" I smiled back sarcastically. "I can play fake stuck up bitch, but I don't kiss ass!"

"And how did you become a Slytherin???" George laughed.

"…I…don't know…" I visually thought for theatrics.

"What I find odd is your eyes seem to get more green every time I see you," Fred said.

"Well what's even more odd is…well….I haven't mentioned this before….but…..umm…how do I say this delicately…..I think….I think I can talk to snakes…" I winced.

"You what?!?" they shouted in unison.

"Umm….yeah…" I winced again.

"Since when?!" Fred said.

"Since like….as long as I can remember?" I said reluctantly.

"What if…." George trailed off.

"I've been researching my family history, or at least attempting to. As far back is it goes is to the Salem Witch Trials; that's all I can find. It's like my family manifested from nowhere. My extremely great grandmother narrowly escaped death, from what I've figured. My extremely great grandfather did the same, Howard Chambers was his name. Today I stand here as Michelle Roberts, and I'm confused as hell!"

"Odd.." Fred said.

"Very…" George agreed.

"I've had this crazy idea to attempt to get into the Chamber of Secrets since I started putting the pieces together. Howard Chambers….Chamber of Secrets….Hogwarts…..a clue….possibly?" I said.

"Merlin's beard! You're the extremely great granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin!" Fred all but shouted.

"Shh! We don't know that yet!" I hissed.

"That would me you're related to…" George trailed off.

"Exactly…" I replied.

"Scary!" George said.

"Ya think? It wouldn't hurt being a Slytherin…but being related to that case! Uggh!" I replied.

"Try your theory out, see what happens?" Fred said.

"I might as well. What do I have to lose?" I replied.

"When are you going?" Fred asked.

"I guess I'll go tonight, but whatever I find out, I'm keeping to myself for a while." I decided.

"Okay, take time to let it sink in," George laughed.

"I'll do that! Oh shit, class has been over for like ten minutes! I've gotta go!" I said.

"Okay, bye." they said in unison.

I got up and quickly left the room. I decided not to run or anything because that would look suspicious. I just walked casually to the common room. I made sure to smile and casually waved at people who waved at me. Not suspicious at all!

I walked into the entrance of the common room, and the whole group was there, talking.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked as I walked up.

"Just wandering around, having some "me" time, thinking," I replied.

"What in the world were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh lots of things! Solving world hunger, saving the polar bears, saving the penguins, going green!" I smiled.

"What the hell?!" Draco replied, confused.

"Ha, ha! I love confusing you!" I laughed.

"Be serious," he eyed me.

"I was thinking about the past," I replied.

"The past?" still confused, Draco asked.

"The past," I nodded.

"Why?"

"Various reasons, maybe I'll tell you later."

Well, at least I was telling the truth. Where I come from, that definitely includes the past. Maybe I should go down there, see what I find. Nah, I'll wait until later. I'll just go to the library, see if I can find anything out there.

"I think I'm gonna go to the library," I said aloud.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Stop asking so many damn questions! I'm out you losers! Peace!" at my peace sign I left the room and headed to the library.

As I was walking to the library I had a change of heart. I decided not to go to the library. I didn't really know what to do. The books would be useless. I could speak parseltongue, so that had to mean something! Thing is, Potter can too, but maybe that just had to something to do with his run in with Voldemort.

Would the Chamber of Secrets reveal any secrets of my origin? I had to find out, maybe something amazing would happen. I have nothing to lose. I might as well just do it. Yep, just walk into the bathroom, say the words, and go in.

"Stop being a chicken!" I whispered to myself as I hesitated to walk into the bathroom on the second floor.

"You're scared of me aren't you?" Moaning Myrtle pouted as I came into her view.

"No," I replied.

"Then why are you being a chicken?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason," I replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Something, and if you tell anyone, I will make your afterlife a living hell. Got it?" I pressed.

"Oh, okay," she stuttered.

"Well, her goes nothing," I whispered and closed my eyes.

I whispered, in parseltongue, for the entrance to open. The sinks spread apart and revealed the opening. I took a deep breath and jumped in. I slid down to the bottom and cleared out the rubble from when Potter came down here second year.

I walked down the long passage until it opened up into a large area with a statue of Salazar Slytherin, a large fountain, and a large skeleton of the basilisk. I started wondering what I should do. Maybe there was something I should say? Maybe I'm just losing my mind?

"I just want to know the truth," I whispered.

The water started to stir. Okay, I really am losing it.

"Show me the truth," I said aloud in parseltongue.

The water spread apart and revealed a stone stairway. Well, when in Rome.

I walked through the waterless path and down the stairs. The stairs ended in a small stone room with a stone table in the middle. On the table sat a very old, large key, a silver necklace with the Slytherin crest on it, and a very old piece of paper. What was odd was the fact that the paper had my name on it.

_Michelle, my dearest distant granddaughter,_

_If you are reading this that means you've come to the age to know the truth of your origin. Yes, you are the heiress of Slytherin. After my death, one of our family members moved to the Americas. They narrowly escaped death from the suspicious muggles. For years the powerful magic stayed hidden, until you were born. Now I know that during your time we will have a relative alive, and that relative will be feared by many. He shouldn't be the one that is feared, you should. You are far greater in strength than he is, but you are different than him. You aren't power hungry._

_The key you see there is a key to the vault I left you at Gringotts. I hope you enjoy all the riches I left you. I hope you like your necklace I left you, and I hope you like all the other heirlooms I left in the vault. You will do well my dear, that I have foreseen. _

_Love,_

_Your distant grandfather, Salazar Slytherin_

So, it is true! That means I like own the school! Insane!!! He left almost everything to me, it seems. Oh, the Malfoys will love this! I've got to keep this to myself for a little while.

"Damn! It's cold down here!" I thought aloud.

As I walked out the chamber, I noticed my reflection in the water. My eyes were bright green, like bright sour apple martini green. I really was a Slytherin, I haven't noticed how green my eyes have gotten. People were bound to notice, especially if I wear this necklace. I really like it ,and I really want to wear it.

"Well, today has been interesting," I thought to myself as I walked back to the common room.

"You weren't in the library," Draco said as I walked into our room.

"I know," I replied.

"Where were you?" he questioned.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said.

"You know I would," he said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Draco you can't tell anyone," I whispered.

"I always keep your secrets," he kissed my ear.

"This is where I was," I said as I pulled out the key, necklace, and letter.

Draco read the letter and his mouth flew open.

"Yeah, I know," I closed his mouth, "I'm shocked too. I'm the heiress of Slytherin."

"Oh. My. God!"

"Now bow down bitch!" I laughed.

"Yes your highness!" he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

**Shocking turn of events! Now you see why she gets special attention! Even though, they don't even realize it yet, but there was just something about her that made them let her do whatever. Dumbledore and Snape may know, I haven't figured it out yet! **

**Please review if you have questions or comments. BUT!!! Yes, there is a but! If you are gonna be an ass and be rude don't waste my time. Please, be nice!**


End file.
